Kriss Kross
by fenrir's.little.girl
Summary: How i believe N&C should have ended- ignores the 2nd, 3rd and 4th books. What if Sephy said she would have an abortion but then ran away? What would happen 14 years later when Callum finds out he's a father of twins? R&R dedicated to Lynette McGregor :
1. Prologue

"Hey! Hey Callum!" my boss shouted from under the car he was currently working under. It's been 15 years since I was let out of jail and my death sentence was terminated and I haven't seen Sephy since. How could she do that? Murder an innocent child, our child, to save my pathetic life. I mean nothing to this world. I'm a murderer, a kidnapper and a waste of space. I'm simply a stupid blanker bastard, nothing more.

"Yeah?" I replied, wiping my hands on a rag. I now work in a mechanics, fixing cars. Alf, my boss, and I have become pretty close. We share the flat above the garage and spend our nights watching football on our old, beaten up Television.

"Did you hear the news this morning?"

"No, why?" I frowned, wondering why the news and politics would be of interest to me. I'm keeping my head down, paying no attention to Politics or the outside world. I left the Liberation Militia the day I was set free and I had no intention of ever going back.

"Well, it turns out Kamal Hadley's daughter, Persephone, the one who ran away 15 years ago, has returned. Her parents have disowned her and she's living with a nought woman near the town centre. Do you want to know the best part? It turns out she has 14 year old twins, a boy and a girl, who are half nought, half cross!" I knew he was laughing at the thought, but I barely heard it. I tried to count backwards in my head, fitting the 9 months in and then 14 years. 14 years…half nought… 14 years. Holy shit. They were mine. I felt myself drop the tools in my hand, with the realisation of my words. She hadn't had an abortion. She had run away, from all her friends and family, from her entire life, to keep her children and me safe. Our children.

Without thinking about it, I walked over to the desk and grabbed my coat from behind the chair.

" Hey man, where are you going? You can't go wandering off in the middle of the afternoon, just 'cause you feel like it. You have a job to finish," Alf protested standing up and leaning against the car.

" I quit," I said calmly and walked out of my job for the second time in 15 years. I was going home.

A/N: ok sorry it's short I just wanted to put this down so you know what's going on before the real story starts! Woohoo!

This story is dedicated to one Lynette McGregor as my beta and the best writer in the Noughts and Crosses and Doctor Who section: love you Lynny!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 (Meggie's POV)

The door slammed with a thud, making me jump with fright. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, wiping tea off my top with a cloth. Placing my cup carefully back on the side, I smiled as I heard the twins laughing in the hallway together. They had come such a long way, both them and their mother, and I was proud to call them my family. If only Callum knew… I banished that thought as quick as it came. I hadn't seen either of my sons since the day Callum was going to be executed and I knew it was foolish to harbour such hopes as seeing them again. They were independent, just like their father, never ones to sit back and let things happen. They had to say no, make a stand… if only I were that strong.

"Callie, Ryan, your mother is working late tonight, so I'll be cooking. What would you like for dinner?" I called, knowing they would hear me. Sure enough, a moment later two teenagers entered the small kitchen. It still never ceases to amaze me how much they reminded me of their father. Callie Rose, the taller of the two, may be dark skinned like her mother and have her dark hair, but her eyes are as stormy as Callum's were, and she certainly inherited his manner. She was an insanely protective person, never allowing anyone to feel hurt or threatened in any way. She was easily provoked though, just like her uncle and godfather, and dear god, she had the McGregor temper. Ryan on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Eyes as dark as night, but with light blonde hair, the exact shade of my daughter's. He was a few inches shorter than his sister, and very quiet. They were both muscular from running and various other activities, and both very popular. Which was surprising, considering their lineage. They had many faithful friends, both nought and cross, and everyone is the neighbourhood knew if they needed help, the McGregor twins would be there.

"Why is mum going to be late?" Ryan asked, worriedly. He was very close to Sephy and had to know where she was at times.

"She's working over time so she can have the weekend off, that's all. Now, stop worrying and help me prepare dinner, will you?" I replied, opening the cupboard and pulling out all the ingredients needed for a Pasta bake. I was just setting it up when Callie spoke for the first time that afternoon.

"Nana, we wont be here for dinner. Me and the guys have some things we need to do." I put the knife down with a sigh. I knew what she meant by "things". Ever since me and Sephy sat down and explained who their father was and what really happened, both of them had wanted more information of the Liberation Militia. It started off as small questions, which I didn't mind at first. But as they got older, they started disappearing on Sunday afternoons, the same days I knew Liberation training was on. What I never expected though was last week when I found all the equipment needed to make a bomb with a switch, in Callie's room. I knew they mean well, but it's just so dangerous, too dangerous for my 14-year-old grand children.

"About that," I said, turning slowly to face the twins. Ryan looked at me in surprise as I held my hand up to signal quiet and pointed at the two chairs around the kitchen table. "We need to talk, and you will not interrupt until I'm finished, do you understand?" I didn't mean to sound so firm but this would be better done sooner, rather than later.

"I would've thought, give your father's past, that you would no better than to become involved with criminals. No Callie, don't interrupt me. They are criminals. Yes, we are treated unfairly and yes what most crosses do is unreasonable, but do we have to stoop to their level. The liberation Militia have lost me both my children, maybe not physically, but I haven't seen either of them in 14 years. My husband was killed trying to escape a prison sentence caused by the Liberation militia. This may sound selfish, but haven't I lost enough? And what about your mother? What would she say if she found explosives in your room?" Callie stood up and glared at me for the first time.

"I would hope, Nana, that she would understand, as should you. We are not the newest members of the Liberation Militia, so to speak. The liberation has become warped with hatred and wish to rid the world of all things cross. We however, have a different approach. Ghost, was founded last summer by Ryan, Lucas, Tobey, Lena, and me. It's an organisation that works alongside the liberation to bring equality between noughts and crosses. We have explosives to cause chaos and create attention, not to harm people, however we are not inept at self-defence. We wish to give back freedom throughout and bring hope back to our people. We fight in ghost in honour of the people of our family who have died for the same cause. It's time we made a difference," she said, giving m a levelheaded stare. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was quite incapable of speech for several minutes before Ryan spoke up.

"Nana, we don't wish to go behind your back or mothers. But we wont just sit back and do nothing. It's time for us to make a stand, and we shall do it with or without your help." I looked at him for a moment, thinking over what Callie and he had said. If they kept their heads down and focused on their task, rather than the Liberation Militia then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Just…be careful ok?" I muttered, and at their hopeful smiles continued hurriedly, "and keep this from Sephy, at least for now." They nodded and hugged me tightly, and for the first time in a long time, I felt a little closer to my two boys.

A/N: sorry it's short but I wanted to get the chapter out. The drama will come in the next few chapters 

Hope you like it- his story is dedicated to Josie (Lynnette McGregor)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 (Callum's POV)  
It was surprisingly easy to get in touch with my brother again. I figured he may know more about Sephy than my mum and she would probably be upset to find what I was doing for a living. One short phone call to an old acquaintance and here I was. Outside a small one bedroom flat on the outskirts of town, next to an old building site and near the highway.  
I took a deep breath and knocked loudly. After a few minutes of silence, it was clear he either wasn't here or wasn't going to answer. Sighing, I turned away and walked a few steps back before turning back once more. This was my only chance to find out what he knew, I thought. _Your children depend on it_. That thought alone made me turn back and hammer repeatedly on the door.  
"Jude McGregor, I know you're in there," I hollered, pounding on the door. "You better open up before I knock the door down." I kicked it several times for good measure before admitting defeat and slouching to the ground. Putting my head in my hands, I sighed. I didn't hear the figure walking towards me until he spoke.  
"Took you long enough, little brother," he said, standing above me. My eyes shot up, taking in the form of the man before him. Time had aged him; his eyes no longer had a spark of life, merely cold with hatred and anger. His hair was longer, touching his shoulders and his hand was extended towards me. I regarded him for a moment before taking it and rising to my full height. After staring at each other I leant forward and grabbed him into a tight hug. He returned it for a few moments before remembering who he was and pulling back. "It's good to see you," he murmured, unlocking the door behind us and stepping inside. The smell of must and sweat filled my nostrils making me gag silently. He walked to a mouldy fridge and held out a beer, which I took willingly before sitting down on the bed and staring at him calmly.  
"So," he said, leaning against the doorway, "Where have you been?"  
"Keeping my head low," I replied, "but circumstances have changed, haven't they?" he looked worried for a split moment before his curious mask returned.  
"Have they? How so?" he asked carefully, staring at his beer. In a split second I was at his throat.  
"Don't play games with me," I hissed in his face, "how long have you known about Sephy and the twins?!" his face clouded over with hate at the sound of Sephy's name but he remained silent. I slammed his back against the doorframe, my hands tight oh his shoulders. "Tell me," I whispered, venom laced into every syllable.  
"Since the day they were born. I hated them. They're Dagger bastards she kept to ruin us. For years I plotted, my revenge on what she did to you. Sitting in the office, I'm second in command you know, and who should walk in with the new recruits?" he whispered. I dropped him and he slid to the floor.  
"I don't care if you're second in command," I yelled, kicking him, "they're my children and you will never insult them again or I swear it will be the last thing you ever do."  
"You didn't answer my question," he replied, standing up straight, "who do you think walked into my office?" my glare told him exactly what I thought of his pathetic game. "Your daughter," he said slowly. I froze in shock.  
"What? Huh? No! I don't believe it! You're lying!" I screamed, lunging at his throat. I tackled him onto the bed, trying to choke him.  
"I'm not! I sw-swear! I hated her! She's just like you, a constant reminder of you!" he wheezed. I squeezed tighter for a moment before letting go. I was shaking with anger. How could he hate my child? He should've been there for her and he should not, EVER, have let her join the L.M.  
"But things changed," Jude continued quietly, massaging his neck. I slowly raised my head to look into his eyes. "I hated her because she was a reminder of how you disappeared. But she's so like you. Her eyes, her expressions, her anger, even her ability to fight for what she believes in, no matter what the consequences are. When she walked into the room, she knew exactly who I was. She told me outright from the moment she became a member I was no longer her uncle, but her boss. She understands the way things work. Her and her brother are two of the most respected people in the whole of the L.M now. Have you heard of the recent incidents, with Ghost?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. I looked at him strangely for a moment.  
"Ghost?" I asked in confusion. I thought back to the last few newspapers I'd read but the name didn't ring a bell. Jude grinned before getting up and grabbing the last paper off the side table. The headline flashed in front of my eyes: Invisible 'ghost' strikes again!" Underneath there was a picture of a burning building, and people screaming.  
"Ghost is the newest department in the Liberation Militia. It is an individual organisation that we hire. Your children are the directors and owners of the company." For the first time, Jude looked proud of calling them my children.  
"My…Children are terrorists?" I struggled to say it. He shook his head and I sighed in relief, and waited for an explanation.  
"They try to limit any violence they can. Political debates and petitions are more their style. Having said that, every member that is injured or banged up for being involved with ghost is avenged. For every member of Ghost that suffers, so does one of the Daggers. I hated your children for what happened to you. But that day, I finally realised that they suffer too. They're dedicated to this, just like we were…are."  
"When did you last see them?" I whispered. I was taking this news heavily. In under 3 days I'd found out not only was I a father, but my children were part of the Liberation Militia.  
"A month ago. We had a spot of trouble with their bitch of a mother, but that has all cleared up now. Persephone was less than thrilled to find the parts of a bomb in her laundry basket," he smirked at the memory. I didn't smile back.  
"You speak a lot of Callie Rose…What about my son?" I asked curiously. He smiled genuinely this time.  
"Ryan is more like his mother. He hates the violence but knows sometimes it is a must. He's in charge of the plans and details, while Callie is more hands on, if you get my drift."  
"More your style," I grinned, which he returned.  
"Indeed. I uh… I have misled you. I do not hate your children however I will never forgive Persephone." I smiled at how uncomfortable he seemed to be, admitting he cared for my children.  
"I wouldn't expect it any other way," I sighed and stood up. He followed suit shortly after. He looked at me for a moment before we stepped towards each other simultaneously and embraced.  
"It's good to see you again little brother," Jude whispered, and I tightened my grip in reply. I shook his hand when we parted.  
"Keep yourself safe. I'll be in touch," I replied and headed for the door. Jude called me back.  
"Give them my best Callum and never be ashamed that their part of all this. Be proud," he told me. The smile slipped from my face.  
"I will not be proud while my children are unsafe, Jude. I think Sephy and I are long overdue a talk." I closed the door behind me.


	4. an

Hey guys

Wow this is embarrassing. I haven't updated for TWO YEARS! :O i'm so sorry :'(

I'm posting this to all of my stories on fanfiction, just to see if people want me to update or if I should just leave them...

So if you'd like me to continue writing my fanfictions, and update them regularly, then tell me in a review or pm which ones you'd like me to update!

Thank you for all your support in the past and I hope I don't disappoint you again

Lots of love

Fenrirs. Little. Girl


End file.
